


''Shorter Wong, you are impossible!''

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No shame, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Shorter Wong had no shame.He had proven that already a few more times prior to this night.Walking around in underwear or even naked in front of guests?No shame.Cheering his sister's partner on to 'go get it' while they were at it?No shame.Never had Eiji thought however he'd experience Shorter 'No Shame' Wong up close and personal.





	''Shorter Wong, you are impossible!''

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I talked about with some people on a discord chat and I couldn't resist hehe é v é   
> (I just keep on witing smut these days //sweats nervously// )

''I love that sweet face of yours~'' Shorter purred, his voice a tickle against Eiji's soft skin.   
  


''When you're all red and that, shit, you're too adorable.''   
  


A gentle whine escaped his lips, pressing up against Shorter who was spooning him from behind.

Defined abs, a fine biceps wrapped around his body. Eiji felt like he could drown in the mass of Shorter's body. Melt into it with each and every ever so embarrassing word of the chinese man.   
  


''Getting impatient, sweetheart?''   
  


Sometimes Shorter's teasing would get too much for Eiji to handle. Vulgar yet gentle. Shorter had mastered his level of dirty talk for sure.  
Eiji could feel the other's breath against his raven hair, could smell his shampoo all around.  
Hands wandered under the sweater Eiji wore.  
  


''You look so good in my clothes, Ei-chan~''   
  


He chuckled.  
Usually only Ibe called the other japanese by that nickname but trying it out himself felt good as well.  
The image of Eiji wearing one of his sweaters, which are just way too big on him, was heavenly. He was sure tight-fitted clothes would look equally good on his japanese friend, oversized sweaters however, they were on a whole other level.  
  


''Especially when it's the only thing you're wearing except for some underwear.''   
  


While one hand remained exploring Eiji's chest, Shorter's other hand wandered down the side of his body. Rough fingers, only ever gentle when touching Eiji, brushed over his thigh, pushing the sweater up a little to reveal slender legs hugged by the fabric of Eiji's basic black boxer briefs.   
  


''No Nori² today?'' Shorter asked with a chuckle.   
  


''...they're in the laundry...'' Eiji admitted, puffing his cheeks a little.   
  


Eiji rolled over, climbing on top of his tall partner.   
  


''You're still wearing them?'' Eiji nagged, hands reaching out for Shorter's signature shades.   
  


''It's already dark, you don't need them,'' carefully he picked the glasses up from his nose, placing them on the nightstand, ''besides, I want to see your eyes.''   
  


He leaned down, their noses touching.  
Shorter couldn't put in words how incredibly soft and gentle Eiji was. Never had he thought to find someone like him between the narrow streets of a dirty place like New York.  
And yet, there he was.

Not a foreign look in Chinatown for sure and still, the boy somehow managed to stand out. The way he moved, curious eyes wandering all over the place as he made no secret over the fact he didn't belong in their world.  
Shorter swore he'd do anything to protect Eiji.  
No matter what.  
  


Hands wandered up to Eiji's sides, caressing them gently as he was still seated on top of him.   
  


''Damn babe, you get me horny if you sit on top of me like that.''   
  


Brutal honesty was one of Shorter's biggest traits.   
  


''As good as that sweater looks on you, I am sure it would look much better on the floor right now.'' he chuckled as his hands slipped under the thick fabric again to feel Eiji's skin against his own.   
  


Warm and soft, he could almost feel Eiji's goosebumps as his cool fingers brushed along his sides some more.  
His partner showed no hesitance in following his suggestion, stripping down to his underwear to give in a little more.  
Eiji would lie on top of him for a while, eyes closed to the rhythm of Shorter's heartbeat.  
Petite yet athletic, Shorter had a hard time fawning over Eiji's body. He loved to wrap his arms around him, grab him by the waist, feel his hip bones sticking out a little.  
Shorter was a beast compared to him.  
Tall and strong, massive and full of force.  
Just right to protect his little lover from all the harm in this world.  
  


Shorter pulled him a little closer, planting kisses on top of Eiji's head. One, two, three. Many more to come.  
He squeezed him a little, rolling around for a second as a wave of 'Eiji is too cute for his own good' rolled over him.  
  


''Sometimes I can't stand how cute you are, Ei-chan.'' he chuckled, rolling over with him to switch their positions.   
  


Towering above him, Eiji couldn't hide a faint blush as he got lost in those dark eyes.   
  


''I want to fuck you so bad right now.''   
  


He leaned in closer.   
  


''I've been wanting to fuck you all day, sweetheart.''   
  


Heat spread over Eiji's face.   
  


''I was lucky I had kitchen shift today, cooking with a boner is much easier than serving.''   
  


''Shorter...''   
  


The taller's fingers hooked into the waistband of Eiji's underwear, pulling it down along those slender legs.  
He pressed a kiss against his calf, tongue trailing back up as he shot him a mischievous grin.  
The image of Eiji pressing his legs close to each other once Shorter had let go of it, made his heart jump a little.  
  


''Shit, Eiji, you gotta stop being this cute or I am gonna do things to you~''   
  


His voice was a pur as he came in closer again, the need to kiss and bite those slender thighs irresistible.  
Shorter used some of his strength to force Eiji's legs apart, gaining him an embarrassed whine from the latter.  
  


''Come on, it's not the first time I've seen you like this.''   
  


His attention quickly turned to Eiji's hardened member, gaining the japanese a goofy grin of his partner.   
  


''Looking forward, huh?''   
  


He couldn't deny that his own cock was already painfully hard. That it had been ever since Eiji had sat on top of him.

 

''Do me a favor and turn around, Ei-chan, would you?'' Shorter asked, his voice sweet as could be.   
  


''D-Don't ask me to do embarrassing things...'' his partner complained, reluctantly giving in to his request.  
With the japanese boy's backside turned towards him, those thin legs spread a little and a shy Eiji glancing at him over his shoulder, Shorter couldn't quite hold back anymore.  
He cursed under his breath, his hands eager to touch more of that soft skin, that tender flesh. Spreading Eiji's cheeks resulted in the latter wincing, trying to get away out of instinct but Shorter held him tight in place.  
  


''No need to run, sweetheart.''   
  


Eyes lingered on that twitching hole in front of him.   
  


''You're already twitching like mad and I am not even in yet.'' Shorter chuckled, letting his finger rest against it, gently pressing down.   
  


Another whine escaped the raven-haired’s lips. Whines quickly turned into subtle moans as he could feel Shorter's tongue teasing against him.  
Flicking his tongue against Eiji a little longer, he let some of his spit drop onto his tight ring of muscles before drawing back.  
His tongue was replaced with a finger, pushing inside the other without any warning.  
  


''Shorter!''   
  


He could feel him twitch, clenching against his finger as he cried out.  
  
''Sorry, sorry, you know I like to surprise you.''  
  


Usually one to drag foreplay out as long as possible, Shorter didn't want to wait any longer today. He had spent all day fantasizing about how and where he'd fuck Eiji. Spent all day on imagining his boyfriend all shy and embarrassed, praising his cock with moans and mewls.   
  


''You think you can take me without prep?'' he whispered into his ear as he bent over him, pressing his crotch against his partner to let Eiji feel just how hard he was.   
  


It was no secret that Shorter had a huge cock. It was probably one of the first things he had learned about Shorter without even having to ask about it.  
That guy had a serious issue with putting on clothes when being home.  
  


Eiji nodded shy yet eager, returning the gesture of pressing up against his partner.   
  


''Sweet!''   
  


The chinese quickly backed up for a moment, going through half of his nightstand drawers to search for that bottle of lube he had gotten just a few days ago.  
Shorter's sex drive was high. He could go all night or day and sometimes even a former athlete like Eiji struggled to hold up with him.  
But Shorter was too good to resist in the end.  
  
  


''S-Slow down...'' Eiji muttered as the chinese had already buried his tip inside of him, spreading his insides without mercy.   
  


''Sorry, sweetie.'' he paused, kissing Eiji's back, ''Like that?''   
  


He pushed in more, slower this time, making sure Eiji could count down every inch he'd force himself into that tight little hole.  
Once balls deep, Shorter remained still, embracing how his partner twitched around him, clenching down on him and his piercings as if there was no tomorrow.  
He let out a groan, grasping Eiji's hips from behind as he pressed up even more.  
  


''Ngh- Shorter...''   
  


''I can feel you twitch around me, Ei-chan. You're so hungry for my cock, aren't you?''   
  


He pulled out slowly, each piercing passing Eiji's ring of muscles driving a pleasant shudder down his back.   
  


''Sh-Shor-Ngh!''

 

By the time Shorter had made sure to drive his partner over the edge for at least three times, they had rolled over to the side, Shorter's dick still inside of Eiji was they took a small break.  
Heavy breathing, sweat rolling down their backs and foreheads.  
  


''Does it hurt?''   
  


''N-No...''   
  


Although the sensation of having his hole spread open for that long slowly started to turn uncomfortable, each of Shorter's slow thrusts added so much more pleasure to it that the small amount of discomfort was easy to overlook.  
At some point they had lost count of how often they had started over again but Shorter was sure he could feel some of his own cum pooling out of Eiji despite his cock still resting inside of him. His hands wandered to the latter's member, slowly starting to stoke it again.  
  


''I don't want to stop yet...'' he muttered, biting down on that soft earlobe of his japanese lover.   
  


''Then don't...''   
  


Still deep inside of Eiji, Shorter was about to start thrusting again as he felt his own dick harden once more, but they were unexpectedly interrupted.  
  
''Laundry's done.'' Nadia muttered as she entered without a knock.

  
''Sorry Sis, 'm busy.'' Shorter casually replied, thrusting deep into Eiji as he didn't seem to be fazed by his sister walking in at all.  
  


''O-Oh my god! N-Nadia, I am so sorry!!'' Eiji called out, struggling to get away, to pull a blanket over his naked body before dying in shame. But there was no chance. Shorter had kept him pinned to the mattress, no way of wriggling his way out of this situation.  
And Shorter wouldn't stop moving at all.  
  


''Yeah... I see that.'' Nadia muttered as she walked over to Shorter's desk, leaving a stack of fresh laundry on it before turning to leave. ''Don't let yourself get interrupted by me. See this as revenge for walking in on me and Charlie, telling him to ' _go get it, champ_ '. ''  
  


Eiji heard a pillow getting thrown, followed by a displeased grumble of Shorter.   
  


_''Get out!''_   
  


''I am leaving.'' Nadia chuckled, her focus more on a struggling Eiji than on her brother who simply kept on fucking his lover in front of her.   
  


''Shorter Wong, you're impossible.'' she called out to him after having closed the door behind her.   
  


Only when she was gone, Shorter stopped for a moment to check in with his partner.   
  


''Sorry about that, Eiji. You kept clenching up, I couldn't hold back.'' he chuckled, kissing his cheek in apology.   
  


Burning bright red with embarrassment, both cheeks and ears flaming up, Eiji was the one who grumbled this time.   
  


''She's right. Shorter Wong, you are impossible.''   
  


The chinese man couldn't help but laugh. Eiji was just too cute when he was moping.   
  


_ ''Yeah and you're impossibly tight right now.'' _


End file.
